


HunterTales: Chilly Indecency

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Remote Control [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fontcest, Friends With Benefits, Hiding, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rewind Is Thirsty, Taunting, Teasing, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Hunting beasts is a dangerous task. It gets your SOUL pumping, doesn't it? Well, perhaps the adrenaline might get the SOUL pumping a little too hard because, amidst the danger, all Rewind wants is to get his cold bones warmed up by his hunter tutor and friend, Snares.This short story is a gift for @Cheerubium, the creator of Snares and HunterTales (an Undertale/Bloodborne AU).
Relationships: Rewind/Snares, Sans/Papyrus (OCs)
Series: Remote Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	HunterTales: Chilly Indecency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheerubium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerubium/gifts).



> HunterTales is an Undertale/Bloodborne AU created by Cheenot (https://www.deviantart.com/cheenot). The main character in this AU is Snares, a Papyrus who lost his memories and his brothers (Sans and Wingdings), and now fends off terrifying beasts on his own to protect the declining town of Snowdin.
> 
> One day, a stranger going by the name of Rewind, arrives in HunterTales and Snares' lonely life finally regains a little bit of color and life with the budding friendship.  
> Rewind (created by WishingStarInAJar) is an AU voyager who travels through various Undertale alternate universes in search of a new body and SOUL for his lost brother, Papyrus. During his journies, he goes on many adventures and makes new friends and foes along the way.
> 
> This little smut story takes place a few days after (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333440), a little story Cheenot wrote in which Snares and Rewind shared their first intimate moment. I figured I would write her a little something in return, to thank her for all the art, writing and other little gifts she has made or given to me. I am also in love with her AU! 
> 
> Although a gift for her, we hope you'll enjoy reading it too.

Rewind couldn’t get used to this place. The gritty surroundings, the bleak colors, the strange architecture and the empty streets and buildings. It was a far cry from home.

The wind howled through the barren alleyways he traversed through, whipping up the powdery snow which had fallen the night before. He wore his mask high and the wide-brimmed hat low to protect himself against the sharp cold wind whistling through the narrow frames of the ironwork fences, trailing after the tall figure of someone he befriended during his stay in this peculiar alternate universe. The lean skeleton walking ahead barely shielded him from the wind, though luckily, the tall buildings they wandered amidst gave them some respite once they turned a corner and entered the supposed center of the town. 

This was Snowdin, or better put, a different version of it. At least different from where he once lived. The cabins and shops he was used to were tall and narrow brick buildings surrounded by tall fences or packed together in narrow streets. Everything looked old and deserted, which was basically the case here. This universe’s Snowdin barely held life. 

It was the home of Snares, the sole defender of this place, and perhaps the bravest of the whole lot who still resided in this town. He was a hunter, a beast slayer, a trapper, and quite proud of it too from what Rewind picked up on. He fought off dust thirsty creatures on his own while the townfolks cowered in their homes. He was the Papyrus of this world, brave and true… just like his own brother.

While he came to this alternate universe to save his little brother, Rewind couldn’t get himself to ask this “Snares” to sacrifice himself for his cause. Snares seemed to have lost his memories, unaware of his true name or that he had brothers. He believed he was alone in this world and that it was his destiny and purpose to protect the town from the hordes of Beasts, that there was nothing else to his life. A lonely life… The truth made Rewind pity the skeleton, the quest to find a SOUL and body for his brother temporarily put aside.

Rewind and Snares got along decently. Decently enough to get intimate at least once. This place was stuck in a Victorian-like setting, with similar customs, dress codes and architecture. Naturally, Rewind stood out like a sore thumb with the way he dressed and behaved, to Snares’ biggest dismay. His crop top was the tall skeleton’s worst nightmare, the showing of bones a far to large taboo in this world. Nobody can say Snares didn’t try his best to have Rewind fit in better, for he did with donning him in a new (or well, old) attire which covered up those delicate ribs and spine nicely. Rewind wore it out of respect, though not as often as Snares would have liked, the outfit too restrictive and uncomfortable for someone who preferred to wear baggy pants, comfy sneakers, a crop top and oversized coats.

So, Snares was forced to endure many scandalous glimpses until he and his loneliness could no longer bear it. The truth came out, as embarrassing as it was for such a refined gentlemonster like Snares, and Rewind eagerly obliged. That evening in the abandoned shop was a pleasant and magical time, for both of them, though it made it difficult for Rewind to leave and carry on with his quest. He had grown fond of this skeleton, fond and worried. It was why he was outside in the cold with him, resetting and checking traps while making certain no Beasts were roaming the empty streets.

The round but small square they ended up in was a place they visited the day before during their deliveries of incense to the surviving townsfolk. This was where they encountered a Beast which tried to force their way into a home, a Beast they managed to deal with. Its green blood still stained the pavement and the statue in the middle of the square, its burnt corpse smoldering on the remains of a bonfire at the far end of the square.

The fight had set off several traps, so it was up to Snares and Rewind (though mostly Snares) to reset them. Snares made quick work of it while Rewind stood watch, though a few of the traps had to wait.

“Snares,” Rewind ran up to the hunter while keeping himself low after he kept a keen eye on the connected alleyways and streets. “We’ve got Beasts incoming, three of them.” As if on cue, one of the creatures shrieked, its shrill cry echoing across the square and causing Rewind to shiver.

“Big?”

“Big to me.”

Snares nodded before he grabbed Rewind by the arm and urged him along while he scampered towards an open gate of an ironwork fence, ducking into a small secluded place behind a building. “In here,” he whispered as he nudged Rewind forward and toward a far corner, their shelter fairly limited but still decent enough. “No sound,” he instructed the eyepatch-wearing skeleton after they huddled away in the corner, intently listening and watching.

Heavy footsteps along with the rattling of dragging chains sounded from the square which was no longer in their view. Long whines and moans were carried on the wind, at times interrupted by a snort or a loud sniff. The sounds steadily grew softer, the Beasts seemingly unaware of two monsters hiding outside. It sounded like they were moving away.

Snares was the first one to move after a few very long minutes passed on by, the hunter shielding his much shorter companion while he glanced back over a shoulder towards the broken gate. He was close and towering over Rewind, blocking him into the corner with his arms and body. 

He was a little too close for comfort, the smells of musky leather, soot and incense creeping into Rewind’s nose. The same scents as that evening in the shop… it stirred something inside of him. His SOUL was already thumping with adrenaline but it began to mix with a different kind; he was getting excited. All this hunting, the thrills and knowing this hunter wanted him in more ways than one, it was a dangerous brew. And he willingly took a large sip of it, right there in that corner.

He reached down to slowly undo the buckle of his belt when he made up his mind, the soft clinking of metal drawing Snares’ attention. Snares frowned behind his goggles, at first guessing Rewind was preparing himself for a possible fight, even if the Beasts were carrying on during their scavenge, until he noticed he was undoing his own belt.

“W-what are you doing??” the perplexed skeleton whispered.

Rewind didn’t look up from his fiddling, neither when the belt buckle was undone and he began to pry the buttons of his pants loose. “If you haven’t noticed, it’s cold,” he stated bluntly, whispering back.

“Disrobing yourself will not improve that issue!” Snares hissed as he panicked, casting a wild look around to be certain nobody saw his smaller companion’s stupidity. “Make yourself decent.” He reached down in the same panic to buckle Rewind up but froze with hesitation when he realized what he was about to grab and touch.

He couldn’t see it but Rewind grinned widely behind his mask when Snares tensed up and stared at the small bulge which had formed in Rewind’s pants, his hands trembling. “Go on, carry on,” the masked skeleton whispered, his voice betraying his grin. “I dare ya.”

Snares clenched his jaws to snap out of his befuddlement, fingers frustratingly grasping the front of Rewind’s pants to button it back up and get that belt back in place. “Of all the things you have done, this is by far the cheekiest,” he lectured though his voice wavered and his hands fell still as he had yet to do a single button. He seemed to hesitate, his hat hiding his thoughts from Rewind.

He nervously watched Rewind’s gloved hands return to slowly undo the final button and part his pants far enough open to reveal the golden tip of his erection, the sight causing Snares to break a sweat and grow even more anxious. 

“You are being excruciatingly improper,” he hissed once more as he glared at Rewind, sounding angry this time around but not angry enough. There was no point hiding his fluster, for it was painted all over his face.

“Aren’t I always?” Rewind grinned and pulled Snares closer by hooking an arm around him. The sudden closeness only deepened the tall skeleton’s fluster, their groins almost touching. “So, are you going to let your indecent pal freeze out here?” he asked as he tauntingly began touching himself while keeping vivid eye contact, exposing more of his magic to the chilly air with each downward stroke. “Or are you going to save him from the cold?”

Snares stammered dumbfoundedly, once more glancing around to tell himself the coast was clear. The snorting and wheezing of Beasts were gone, silence having returned to the square; it was just them out here. Still, there was a good chance those vile creatures might return. This really wasn’t a good time for this. But…

His gaze behind the red-tinted goggles wandered downward, drawn by the sensual slow stroking of the throbbing erection which waited for him. Just for him.

He swallowed at the thought, uncomfortably enticed by the want and nerve this small skeleton possessed and before he could catch himself, his knees gave away and he slumped down with a defeated whimper. His hands grasped for Rewind’s hips and tattered trench coat to keep himself up, eyeing the yellow magic close by his face before he gently shooed Rewind’s hands away and replaced them with his tongue.

The long slippery magic hungrily curled around the twitching cock, tasting it while his own depravity colored his cheeks and made him moan. This is very unbecoming of him but this strange visitor was provocative without even trying. All he had to do was smile and show himself off and Snares was already fighting back primal urges. 

Perhaps he could fault the adrenaline, or the heat of the moment for this moment of weakness? Maybe Rewind was scared and wanted this kind of comfort, as peculiar as it was? Why else pull this stunt while Beasts were roaming but meters away?

Stars, he tasted good.

Rewind’s grin turned softer with relief when Snares started to suck him off. Fuck, that long tongue did wonders… It was definitely worth the risk. He removed Snares’ hat to lay his hands on top of the faded red cowl, gently pushing his head down to guide him downward and take more of his length. His tongue was warm and wet, a good feeling which made his shudder in pleasure against the wall. “Your mouth feels so good, Snares,” he whispered with lust coated words, his breath warming up and pressing through his mask with visible puffs. “So fucking hot.”

Snares emitted a whiny groan upon hearing his sultry voice, his mouth too full and occupied to lecture Rewind about his foul language. His tongue wrapped and slid around the pulsing warm magic Rewind’s arousal had formed, suckling eagerly and hard. The small hands on top of his skull set the rhythm and pace of how fast he bobbed his head back and forth, slurping hungrily.

“You’re good at this,” Rewind said through heavy breaths, keeping his voice low. “Shit, hah… don’t stop. Keep going, please.” He couldn’t help to grind himself against Snares’ long face, softly thrusting into that maw in which his cock was getting tasted and caressed. “Ahh fuck, Snares--” A little more and longer and he’ll cum all over that magnificent tongue. 

Rewind blinked in surprise when the damp warmth suddenly disappeared and his saliva coated erection was exposed to the cold elements, the tall skeleton having drawn away and wiping his mouth off. What the fuck was this? Was… was he angry? Did he say something wrong? Was the swearing too much? Shit, he can’t be left hanging like this! 

He didn’t dare to ask, not even when Snares pulled his dark brown pants further down and forced his boots off, sternly baring more of the small skeleton to the bleak world. Snares remained eerily silent, his cheekbones glowing orange underneath the rim of his goggles as he stood up rather than kneel down. He grabbed Rewind without a word said, the sudden grabbing causing the small skeleton to wheeze in uncertain surprise before he was hoisted up and propped against the wall, pinned by Snares’ lean body. 

“Snares, I--”

“Shhh.”

There was some jostling and fidgeting after Snares shushed Rewind and he obediently kept his mouth shut, the smaller skeleton clamping his legs around him to not slip down. It wasn’t long after Snares undid the buttons and belt of his own pants that his long orange arousal brushed against Rewind’s overstimulated cock, the two differently colored ecto trembling against each other. Rewind moaned at the sight, his worry overwhelmed by horniness. If Snares is indeed angry, or disappointed, he can only hope he’ll fuck him with the same vindication; it would be glorious.

Still… hopefully, the skeleton wasn’t too upset. He looked so serious and thoughtful. 

“So selfish,” the tall skeleton mumbled before he adjusted the small body against the wall and gave Rewind a long hard look, his gaze piercing through him. “And scandalous as always.”

Oh fuck, that is oddly hot. Rewind winced when that look Snares gave him made his cock twitch in want. He was about ready to burst… He couldn’t help to moan a little too loud when Snares pushed his throbbing magnificence into the warm golden ecto which was present in Rewind’s pelvis, the push painfully slow. 

His long limbs and bones quivered when the yellow tinted magic wrapped tightly around Snares, pushing himself all the way into the heat before he released a shuddering breath, poised himself and began to work against his aroused companion. His thrusts were sternly short and firm, each thrust pushing Rewind up and down the wall he was pinned against.

“Fuck, hah--” Rewind whimpered behind his mask and the high collar of his trench coat, falling back into ecstasy. “If this is--ah--you being frustrated at me f-for being--ahh, improper, selfish and scandalous, then--” He grinned defiantly at Snares, his taunting not ceasing. “You better let it all out.”

The thrusting grew stronger and slightly faster after Snares disapprovingly huffed at Rewind, his little objection a lie as his face flushed with a deeper hue of orange and he grunted in cloaked pleasure. His hands cupped Rewind’s behind to keep him in place as his magic kept pumping into him, forcing whimper after whimper out of his small companion.

“I’ll have you know that this--this is absolutely outrageous,” Snares moaned, keeping his voice down. The sounds their ecto made were barely louder than their heavy breathing, moaning and whimpering. But no Beast or townsfolk would hear it unless they were already too close for comfort.

Rewind managed to chuckle. “Out of this world, you mean.”

“Pfthsk--quiet, y-you harlot,” Snares bit embarrassed as he took Rewind more firmly, the shake in his voice giving away he was flustered. “This is all your fault.”

“Mmmm, you love this harlot though,” Rewind snickered as he saw through the pretense. “How about you fuck the harlot a little faster and harder?” He squeezed the shoulders he so desperately clung to. “Maybe that will make you feel a bit better.”

“You are insufferable.”

“And fuckable.”

“Rewind, I swear--!” Snares pushed him further up the wall and wrapped an arm around him when he was met with soft laughter and pleased moans, his little threats and lectures only amusing Rewind. It didn’t matter; they were both enjoying this, loving it even. This sneaky little quicky hit all the right spots, the surrounding world almost forgotten about. Almost; they were still quiet enough to not be detected by anyone unsavory.

And, as Rewind suggested, it did warm them up. They were panting something fierce, their faces close to each other. Rewind’s hot breath nearly fogged up Snares’ goggles, the smaller skeleton pinned against the wall by the fast thrusting cock which kept spreading his magic so deliciously. It drove him over the edge a little later than he suspected, his arousal spilling golden glowing cum across his grey-blue shirt and down the orange erection which continued to pound into him, his whole body shuddering at the climax he quietly endured.

It didn’t take long for Snares to follow, the slippery but tight yellow ecto he was fucking clenching so hard around him with Rewind’s orgasm, it made him come too. He was less quiet than Rewind, the shuddering groan vibrating through his bones and almost causing his legs to buckle but he kept standing. 

They caught their breath after Snares put Rewind down and embraced him, careful to not smear the mess everywhere, like on his own clothes. He’ll have to wash that shirt… and that also means that Rewind will be back to wearing his crop top again. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

“You keep saying I’m the indecent one, but, buddy…” 

Snares frowned when Rewind spoke up, already dreading what he was going to say next.

“You were the one to undress me,” Rewind snickered while he glanced down at his discarded pants and boots, obviously grinning behind his mask as the look in his visible socket was cheeky.

The sharp inhale Snares took hinted at another incoming bout of flustered annoyance and frustration, something which made Rewind smile and laugh. He did like this Papyrus, a lot…


End file.
